Fatal FEAR Prologue
by Coops93
Summary: Découvrez l'introduction de mon cross-over sur F.E.A.R. avec Fatal Frame. Mystères et Surprises assurés, bonne lecture à vous !


_**Voici le prologue de ma Fanfiction Cross-Over avec F.E.A.R. et Fatal Frame (Project Zero)**_

_**Vu qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde sur les pages de Cross-Over, je vous laisse donc ma petite intro et si elle vous plait, vous pourrez lire entièrement ma fic dans la rubrique Crossover avec Fatal Frame.**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Complexe secret camouflé d'Armacham Technology Corporation – 17H46 – Etats-Unis_

Le coucher de soleil rayonnait les entrepôts à Fairport, tout était calme dans ce quartier lorsque dans les profondeurs des bâtiments, une conversation téléphonique se fait entendre.

? : Oui ?

Aristide : Monsieur le sénateur ? Ici Geneviève Aristide. Je voulais vous informer que le projet Harbinger a porté ses fruits après ces longs mois.

Sénateur : Tant mieux. Vous vous êtes débarassés des preuves ?

Aristide : Il y a une dizaine de mois à présent que les gêneurs ont été abattus. Seulement il y a un problème.

Sénateur : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Aristide : Le troisième prototype né du Projet Harbinger n'a pas été pris par Alma. Quelqu'un d'autre à dû le récupérer, et elle, a disparu sans laisser de traces. Puis tout s'est arrêté, je ne sais pourquoi.

Sénateur : Ca signifierait qu'Alma a été éliminée, non ? Ses contractions ont tout détruit, tellement que la face du ciel avait pris un aspect si chaotique. Tout ça ont dû elle-même l'affaiblir sévèrement, ça n'avait pas dû être compliqué de l'achever. Mais cette personne qui a récupéré le prototype était bien de votre compagnie, n'est-ce-pas ?

Aristide : Malheureusement, non. Nous n'avons pas pu arriver à temps, il ne restait plus rien lorsque nous sommes étions sur les lieux.

Sénateur : Et que comptez-vous faire, maintenant, Aristide ?

Aristide : Etant donné que le troisième prototype a disparu, et Alma avec, nous n'avions plus les moyens de redonner vie à Armacham. Mais je refuse d'en rester là.

Sénateur : Les forces gouvernementales sont à vos trousses à présent, ils savent que c'est vous l'auteur de tout ce désastre. Je n'aurai pas pensé que vous échoueriez à les tromper de cette façon.

Aristide : J'ai cru entendre durant le chaos, que mes commandants de phase autour de Fairport, avaient croisés la route de soldats survivants, et ils n'ont même pas eu la puissance de les neutraliser.

Sénateur : Des soldats survivants ? Non, ils n'ont pas pu survivre à une pareille explosion !

Aristide : Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit des responsables qui ont éliminé Alma, mais ils avaient causés de sérieux dégâts à mes hommes.

A ce moment, quelqu'un appuya sur un bouton pour arrêter cette conversation, qui n'était juste qu'une rediffusion d'un ancien appel téléphonique. Dans le noir, se trouvait une personne munie d'un casque audio, écoutant de vieux appels émis d'il y a plusieurs mois. Elle écoutait dans une salle sombre consacrée au réseau téléphonique. La personne bidouilla sur le tableau du réseau avec un appareil permettant d'écouter les appels. Elle se mit à écouter une autre conversation.

Aristide : Sénateur, ici Aristide. Je voulais vous assurer que mes troupes et moi-même étions dans un lieu sécurisé, en attendant la réalisation d'un nouveau projet afin de relancer Armacham. Seulement, nous ne possédons plus de scientifiques haut placés, capables de réaliser de tels exploits comme Harlan Wade.

Sénateur : Après qu'il ait utilisé sa propre fille télépathe pour créer le Projet Origin, en la faisant accoucher d'un embryon génétiquement modifié qui a été considéré comme un échec….

Aristide : Mais grâce à lui, nous avons pu faire couler l'affaire Origin. Je me demande s'il était assez performant pour survivre à une détonation aussi puissante.

Sénateur : Et qu'est-il arrivé à Fettel, lorsqu'il a pénétré dans le bâtiment d'Origin ?

Aristide : Fettel a été tué par le premier prototype. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a pu l'éliminer aussi facilement, ce n'était pas un mauvais soldat en fin de compte.

Sénateur : Mais d'autre part, Perseus a été découvert par les agents du gouvernement et feront tout pour essayer de vous mettre la main dessus.

Aristide : Je le sais très bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à me camoufler sous terre. Nous devons juste savoir ce que nous allons faire à présent. Fettel avait la capacité d'être un commandant psychique, car il a été créé directement à partir d'Alma.

Sénateur : Mais savent-ils vraiment que vous aviez utilisé un enfant dans tout ça ?

Aristide : Je n'en sais rien, les réponses auraient pu être sues dans la chambre, qui n'est plus à présent.

Sénateur : En sachant que Fettel était un clone. Il n'était donc pas le fils biologique d'Alma ?

Aristide : Non. Seuls le premier et troisième prototype le sont. Mais je doute qu'ils puissent être en mesure de contrôler des milliers de soldats télépathiquement comme Fettel. A moins que le troisième en ait les capacités, mais il doit être un nourisson à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ses pouvoirs ne sont pas encore développés et il reste introuvable. On ne sait pas du tout qui aurait pu l'emporter. Mais, si nous avions la main sur un télépathe ou une personne ayant des capacités surnaturelles, nous pourrions relançer le projet en attendant que l'on recherche le troisième prototype. Comme ça, nous aurions un nouveau commandant psychique avec le troisième fils d'Alma.

Sénateur : Et ou iriez-vous trouver ce que vous cherchez ?

D'un seul coup, une voix percuta en dehors de la salle, et l'individu écoutant les appels arrêta la conversation.

Soldat : L'expérience s'est échappée ! Je l'ai détecté dans le réseau téléphonique ! Elle espionne nos appels d'il y a plusieurs mois !

Cette personne qui espionnait les lignes était une jeune femme. Elle portait une combinaison d'expérience sur elle, prouvant qu'elle devait servir de cobaye et se sentant repérée elle lançe :

? : Merde ! Je suis prise !

Garde (radio) : Madame Aristide, l'expérience s'est échappée et nous l'avons surprise par des caméras en train d'écouter vos appels téléphoniques, d'il y a un nombre de mois.

Aristide (au téléphone) : Comment a t'elle réussie à s'enfuir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne nous sert plus à rien, éliminez là à vue ! Elle ne doit pas s'enfuir, vous m'entendez ?!

Directement, la personne quitta le réseau téléphonique ou elle était. Pour se retrouver dans un couloir éclairé, ou les gardes armés de mitrailleuses automatiques se préparent à arriver.

D'ici, la jeune femme pouvait entendre leurs pas se rapprocher grandement de sa position. Elle se mit à courir en prenant une intersection à gauche, juste avant que les gardes ne la voient.

De frayeur, elle s'était précipitée dans ce couloir en courant de toutes ses forces. Parmi tous les employés secrets d'ATC qui circulaient en là voyant s'enfuir. Ils hurlèrent de frayeur les gardes à l'aide, essayant de rattraper la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, courant dans ce long couloir qui devait être consacré à la recherche scientifique, n'arrêtait pas de passer par des portes coupe-feu pour essayer d'atteindre le bout du couloir. Elle en bouscula les employés d'ATC qui empruntaient le couloir.

Les gardes à l'arrière, se mettaient à tirer, et réussissent à lui toucher l'épaule. La jeune femme en hurla de douleur avec le sang qui giclait.

Garde d'ATC : On l'a touchée !

La jeune femme continuait à courir juste après s'être fait tirer dessus, puis elle atteignit le bout du couloir. Il y avait des escaliers menant vers les niveaux inférieurs, elles les descendit de vitesse, lorsqu'elle aperçut des ombres apparaitre sur les murs.

Garde d'ATC : Bloquez les escaliers, l'escadron du dessus pense qu'elle va s'enfuir par là.

Elle s'arrêta directement avant même d'avoir été vue par l'escadron qui l'attendait en bas. A présent, elle était bloquée, l'escadron du haut n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper. Puis la jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche sur le mur. C'était un conduit d'aération. Elle décida d'emprunter le conduit, afin d'échapper aux gardes et d'accéder à une autre salle. Pendant ce temps, les deux escadrons du haut et du bas se rejoignent.

Garde 1 : Vous l'avez attrapée ?

Garde 2 : Non. J'ai pourtant cru qu'elle serait partie par ici...

Aristide (Radio) : Vous devez la tuer avant qu'elle ne sorte, vous m'entendez ! C'est vital !

Garde 1 : Oui, Madame. Allez, trouvez-là !

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme traversant les conduits était couverte de sang à l'épaule, la douleur était intense, et toutes les opérations qu'elle avait dû subir l'ont fortement affaiblie, malgré la souffrance elle s'efforçait à continuer. Puis au fond du conduit, de l'autre côté d'une grille, elle parvint à voir un local ou se trouvaient deux gardes d'ATC en train de discuter.

Garde 1 : Ah bon, tu l'as toujours gardée sur toi ?

Garde 2 : Ouais, depuis l'époque où on devait essayer de retrouver Alma. Je suis tombé sur cette radio appartenant à un survivant ennemi. Seulement, j'ai toujours eu peur de le confier à mes collègues.

Garde 1 : Pourquoi ? C'était ton boulot, non ?

Garde 2 : Mais que ce serait-t-il passé si nous avions activé la radio ? L'armée aurait pu retrouver notre trace afin de nous arrêter, ou pire, nous lyncher ! Et depuis, je l'ai toujours gardée sur moi.

Garde 1 : Ah ? Tiens, j'ai reçu un appel radio d'un supérieur. Ils disent qu'une expérience s'est évadée et essaye de fuir le complexe. Ils nous demandent de surveiller la zone.

Garde 2 : D'accord, on va aller vérifier dans le couloir.

Les deux gardes sortirent alors du vestiaire. Ainsi la jeune femme ayant tout écouté, força le grillage afin de pénétrer dans la salle. A présent, il fallait essayer de trouver le moyen de sortir sans être repérée. C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit, un uniforme de soldat d'ATC. Ce qui pourrait être utile afin de se camoufler parmi les gardes, alors qu'ils patrouillent en boucle dans le bâtiment. Elle enfila le costume qui n'était pas très confortable et sentait la transpiration. Puis, la jeune femme jeta son regard sur un banc, ou la radio que le garde parlait était posée.

D'après le soldat, s'il s'agit réellement d'une radio appartenant à l'armée, et si elle est toujours en bon état, la jeune femme pourrait contacter les autorités afin qu'ils viennent la secourir. Seulement, l'appareil ne peut pas fonctionner sous terre. Puis dans le couloir, des voix retentissent.

Garde 2 : Hé, attends ! Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans le vestiaire, j'arrive !

C'était un sale coup de malchance pour la jeune femme, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer en train de se déguiser en garde.

Garde 1 : Ecoute, t'iras le prendre plus tard ! Aristide dit qu'il faut l'abattre à vue dès qu'on la croise.

Garde 2 : Bon…bon….

La jeune femme souffla de réconfort. Elle n'avait même pas encore mis son casque que le garde avait déjà la poignée sur la porte. Elle mis son casque et prit la radio du garde. Elle sortait ensuite du vestiaire, pour se retrouver dans un couloir, tentant de rejoindre les ascenceurs permettant d'atteindre la surface. Elle employa une marche droite et franche tout en se dirigeant vers les ascenceurs, afin de se faire passer pour un soldat.

La plupart des gardes qui étaient à sa recherche et passant autour d'elle ne la reconnaissaient même pas, le camouflage était quasiment parfait. En avançant au bout du couloir, elle apercevait l'ascenceur qui pourrait la mener à la surface. Elle appuya donc sur le bouton pour faire venir l'ascenceur. Puis un garde patrouillait dans la zone en fixant la jeune femme camouflée dans son uniforme et vint lui parler.

Garde : Hé, toi !

La jeune femme se tint droit devant le garde qui était venu lui parler. C'était serré, comment allait-elle se débarrasser de ce garde sans se faire repérer ?

Garde : T'es nouveau ici, non ?

? : O…oui !

Garde : T'as une carrure de bleu, petit. C'est bon, repos ! Qu'est ce tu fous là ?

? : Hé….ben….je fais une ronde pour voir si tout va bien. Tout le monde à l'air stressé, je me demande ce qui se passe…

Garde : Hein ?! T'es pas au courant ?! Mais t'es vraiment un bleu, mon pote ! On t'a pas mis au parfum ?!

? : Euh…..non. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, au juste ?

Garde : Il y en a vraiment qui pensent plus à leur cul qu'autre chôse….y a une expérience qui s'est échappé des laboratoires et qui tente de s'enfuir du bâtiment. Mme Aristide a donnée des ordres très stricts, elle ne doit surtout pas s'enfuir d'ici, il faut l'abattre avant qu'elle n'atteigne les hauteurs. Ecoute, si jamais tu l'aperçois, préviens-nous pour qu'on accoure.

? : D'accord…je ferais signe.

L'ascenceur arriva à l'étage, la jeune femme se dirigea à l'intérieur, lorsque le garde suspicieux lui reposa une colle.

Garde : Dis…tu montes à la surface ?

? : Heuu….oui…..je…dois m'assurer que personne ne sorte.

Garde : Bonne initative, comme ça si elle sort on pourra…..attends mais….tu saignes ?!

Le garde s'était fixé sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ou du sang coulait par-dessus l'uniforme.

Garde : Alors, c'était toi ! Je vais te crever !

Elle appuya directement sur le bouton pour monter l'ascenceur. Le garde attrapa sa mitrailleuse et se mit à tirer, la jeune femme se jeta à terre pour éviter les balles, de chance les portes se refermaient juste ensuite, il était possible d'entendre le garde hurler derrière.

Garde : LA ! ELLE EST LA, DANS L'ASCENCEUR ! ELLE S'EST HABILLEE EN SOLDAT, ELLE MONTE VERS LE BATIMENT ABANDONNE EN SURFACE !

L'ascenceur se mit à monter, la jeune femme souffla de soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini, les gardes à présent alertés se préparaient à la poursuivre en surface. Dès que l'ascenceur atteint le niveau de la surface, la jeune femme se retrouvait devant un escalier parcourant un grand nombre de marches. Puis après, elle se retrouva dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné, tout était quasiment démonté et inutilisé pendant des années. Personne n'avait l'air de surveiller cet endroit, mais la jeune femme restait méfiante, car il pourrait y avait d'autres gardes surveillant la zone discrètement au cas où des intrus s'infiltreraient. Mais elle savait que dans peu de temps les gardes du complexe allaient rappliquer, et il lui fallait sortir au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il n'y avait que des grandes salles dans ce bâtiment, comme un hangar.

? : Ou dois-je sortir ? Il faut absolument que j'atteigne l'extérieur pour essayer de faire fonctionner cette radio !

Elle traversa avec prudence les nombreuses salles en série du bâtiment tout en restant méfiante.

? : J'espère qu'elle marche encore cette radio. Dès que je serais sortie, j'essayerai d'entrer en contact avec…les personnes qui pourront me répondre.

Puis, soudainement ! Des coups de feu se font entendre derrière, c'était les gardes d'Armacham qui arrivaient en furie, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Garde 1 : La voilà !

Garde 2 : Tuez-là, elle doit pas s'échapper !

La jeune femme se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, elle traversa les salles dans le vieil entrepôt abandonné. Les gardes tentaient de la tuer en tirant à l'arrière, puis leurs tirs parvinrent à lui toucher la jambe. Elle hurla de douleur, mais malgré cette sensation horrible, ça ne l'arrêtait pas de courir.

Au fond du bâtiment, elle vit un couloir fin qu'elle emprunta, indiquant un panneau de sortie à une prochaine porte plus au fond. Les tirs s'accumulant en arrière, elle courut le plus vite possible dans l'étroit couloir. Puis elle vit à quelques mètres, une porte à sa droite qui devait être la sortie du bâtiment. Elle se mit à foncer vers la porte et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces.

Puis, tout s'illumina. Le ciel bleu au-dessus de la tête, le coucher de soleil illuminant le quartier des entrepôts. La jeune femme n'avait plus vu tout ça depuis de très longs mois. Le quartier était désert, elle emprunta une ruelle en courant le plus vite possible, suivie de près par les soldats d'Armacham qui venaient tout juste de sortir du bâtiment. Seulement, ils venaient de perdre de vue leur cible, ce qui laissait plus de temps à la jeune femme pour s'enfuir. Puis quelques instants plus tard, morte de fatigue, elle se réfugia dans le coin d'une ruelle, ayant échappé de justesse aux soldats d'Armacham. Elle en tomba à terre de fatigue et de souffrance à cause des blessures infligées.

Elle ne pouvait plus aller bien loin maintenant, trop faible pour se relever et s'enfuir. Maintenant qu'il ne lui servirait plus à rien, elle retira son casque difficilement, puis attrapa la radio qu'elle avait pris dans le complexe, et l'activa.

A présent, elle était allumée. Et maintenant ? Que fallait-il faire ? Qui pourrait prendre contact avec elle sur cette fréquence radio ? Est-ce que quelqu'un réussirait à la localiser ? Il n'y avait plus tellement d'espoir à présent, la jeune femme ne savait que faire. Les gardes d'Armacham arriveront dans peu de temps sur les lieux et elle ne pouvait pas agir. C'est alors que, la fatigue lui prit le dessus, et elle commença à fermer les yeux tout doucement et à perdre conscience dans le désespoir.

Dans un rêve profond, tout était sombre, la jeune femme pensait désespérément.

? : Je crois que c'est fini, maintenant….

Puis une voix lui répondit.

Voix : Qu'est ce qui est fini ?

? : Je….ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir…

Voix : Sortir ? Mais enfin, qui êtes-vous d'abord ?!

Cette voix fait reprendre conscience à la jeune femme, s'éveillant.

? : Hein…je rêvais ?

Voix : Comment avez-vous eu cette fréquence ?

Cette voix venait de la radio, quelqu'un parlait à l'autre bout. C'était incroyable, des gens avaient réussi à capter son signal.

? : Qui….qui êtes-vous ?

Voix : Déjà, dites-moi qui vous êtes, et d'où vous avez cette fréquence.

? : Vous faites partie des forces gouvernementales, je suppose ?

Voix : ….en effet….je suis dans les unités spéciales, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

? : Ecoutez….je...dois parler à votre directeur. Passez le...moi, il s'agit d'une extrême urgence !

Voix : Je suis le directeur, Rodney Betters.

? : Alors, écoutez-moi. Ici Keira Stokes, je fais partie de la force Delta. Je viens d'échapper à Armacham. J'étais Lieutenant dans mon équipe, Armacham m'a capturée et utilisée comme expérience suite à l'exécution du Projet Harbinger , il y a maintenant plus d'un an.

Betters : Projet Harbinger ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Stokes : Vous ne comprenez pas ?! Armacham s'est servi d'un de mes soldats pour donner un enfant à Alma !

Betters : Alma ?! Vous voulez dire, la gamine que Harlan Wade a utilisée pour créer les prototypes ?

Stokes : Tout à fait ! Mais sauf que là, il s'agit d'Aristide ! J'ai des informations importantes à vous communiquer, alors écoutez-bien. Elle recherche le troisième prototype dont Alma a accouché. Et en attendant, elle cherche à obtenir un nouveau commandant psychique pour ses sombres desseins !

Betters : Quoi ?! Mon dieu...Ou êtes vous ?

Stokes : A Fairport...dans le district d'Auburn, le vieil entrepôt abandonné Mattrick. Armacham se cache ici...dépêchez-vous !

Puis des bruits de pas viennent perturber la scène, c'était les gardes d'Armacham qui avaient retrouvé la trace du Lieutenant Stokes, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où elle se réfugiait, dès qu'ils l'avaient repérée, les gardes s'apprêtaient à agir.

Garde 1 : Là-bas, elle est ici !

Garde 2 : Eliminez-là, tout de suite !

Ils pointent leurs armes sur Stokes qui se mit à hurler à la radio.

Stokes : FONCEZ !

Malheureusement, Stokes se prit une balle dans le coeur par les soldats d'Armacham, ce qui la plaqua violemment au sol. Le même soldat se rapprochait de Stokes mourrante pour l'achever à nouveau d'une balle meurtrière. Puis l'autre garde à côté de lui, prit la radio en disant :

Garde 2 : Qui était au bout du fil ? Le type a raccroché.

Garde 1 : Je sais pas. Mais il faut prévenir Aristide. Je crois qu'on va venir fouiner dans nos affaires dans pas longtemps...

_**A suivre dans Fatal F.E.A.R**_

Si ce prologue vous à plu, vous pouvez chercher dans les Crossover sur F.E.A.R. et Fatal Frame pour connaitre la suite de l'histoire.

Lâchez vos avis et impressions et rendez-vous sur la page Crossover ;p


End file.
